


Forgetful

by kesktoon04



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Riverdale, Romance, highschool, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesktoon04/pseuds/kesktoon04
Summary: Jughead is the only person who can help you when you’re forgetful.





	Forgetful

**Author's Note:**

> Jughead x Reader
> 
> Word Count: 438
> 
> Warnings: fluff

You had been on edge all day. 

You knew you were forgetting something but you didn’t know what, and i was stressing you out. 

At the lounge you exclaimed, “I don’t know what I forgot!”

Veronica sighed ans said, “Do something to take your mind off of it. I like to go shopping. Smithers always offers to drive me around-”

“I’d stress about how much money I’m spending.” You look around at the rest of the group for them to pitch in any ideas.

Archie puts his hands up in front of himself and says, “I like to work out, but I don’t think that would make you relax.”

Shaking your head you give a tight smile. 

“I practice archery.” Cheryl says with her red lipstick forming a pleased smile at the thought. 

Kevin gets weird stares from the group when he says, “I like to watch mean girls.” He glances around at all the confused looks, “What? Regina is a bad bitch.” 

Shaking your head you say, “Thanks for the ideas guys, but I would probably shoot myself in the eyes, and I’ve already seen Mean Girls like, twenty times. I’m kind of tired of it.”

Kevin gasps, “You can never get tired of Mean Girls!”

“Maybe you should ask Jughead?” Ronnie suggests before taking a sip of her coffee. 

Jughead doesn’t have the same lunch period as the rest of you guys. He’s in math with Fangs and Betty right now. “No, I can’t he’s- Actually… yeah you’re right.”

You march to his classroom and talk to Mrs. Oxyn when she opens the door. “Hi, I need to borrow Jughead and ask him some questions about running for Student Body President.”

“Jughead Jones? Y/N Y/L/N needs to see you in the hallway.” Her voice was bitter as she shot Jughead and ‘in love’ look when he left the classroom. You couldn’t help but look away in disgust. 

Jughead fixes his hat when he enters the hallway, “Y/N? If this was about President I know you could have answered it. Is your dad back? Are the twins okay? What happened to-”

You interrupt him and lean up to kiss him passionately. After a moment you pull away with a satisfied smirk, “Oh! I have a doctor’s appointment later!” You peck him on the lips one more time before smiling widely. 

“And you had to kiss me to remember that?”He smiles gently and chuckles. 

“Yes. If there a problem with that?”

“No, not at all.” He smiles again and takes your hand. 

You tip toe and kiss him one last time before squeezing his hand and saying, “Good.”


End file.
